Prince Juliet
by Tono Radish
Summary: Well I guess I'm a girl at least on the outside? I'm really a boy! A boy! I say! Dad just let me be one! Oh don't believe me? Come tote bathroom with me I'll proove it to you! I ne'er wanted to be a transvestite... I was born like this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Fluffy Puffy

Sigh where to begin. My name maybe? Well my name is Hana Kyubiji and... My name means flower. Not only that but ever since I was a baby people have thought I was a girl, i am 100% oh natural boy! you see my dilemma? I've been forced to go to sleep overs, shoe shop, and get asked out by other guys. Oh it gets worse, my dad won't let me cut my hair cause I look cuter this way or something? My dads a fashion designer, for the brand *Moon Stone.* a brand of his own creation. He like to dress me up and calls me his little girl... But I'm not! I'm starting to think he's forgotten that...

Hes expanding the company from Italy to Japan so yeah... Here I am, in a yellow dress, about to walk into the chairman's office. "Hello there. I'm chairman Suoh, welcome to the Ouran academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." "Uh yes it's a pleasure. Hana Kyubiji." I took his extended hand into a shake, "well you have a firm grip for a girl." "Uh yeah..." I guess there's no point in explaining that I'm a boy, to tell you the truth I'm less embarrassed pretending to be a girl that outright saying I'm a dude wearing a dress for my dad's amusement. The door opened behind me, "this is your class representative." I turned around and there was a boy with smart looking hair and glasses. "uh hi," I said extending my hand. "yeah."

Class room 1-A

"Hello my name is Hana Kyubiji," I introduced myself to the class in a monotone. Then I sat down next to a feminine boy, "Welcome to Ouran. My names Haruhi Fujioka." "Yeah? Cool let's be friends okay?" "You bet!" he doesn't seem interested in me? Great my first guy friend! So it turns out Haruhi Is a commoner, but lucky me we have a similar problem! He looks like a chick and so do I! Lucky him he gets to be a guy, he doesn't have to lie about his gender! He also happens to be friends with some Homo Erotic Twins and they're all in a club together that I've been invited to attend after school.

Speaking of after school look at the time! Here I was with three other classmates at the doors to the infamous host club. How do I know it's infamous? That's because all day every ten seconds on the dot I would hear something about them. So what will they think when they meet the only 'girl' they can't charm. I'm also down with free cake and being surrounded by a bunch of cuties.

when I opened the door the host club was already in full swing. I took a seat with Haruhi who was smiling brightly at this one girl. I have to say I was kinda jealous... I mean not of Haruhi but of Haruhi! I mean he gets all these ladies to himself even though he looks like a girl! Maybe I'm a pervert for only thinking about this stuff, no I don't think so, right?

Toward the end of club activities I managed to fall onto Haruhi and we ended up on the floor. Not helping my situation. "Uh sorry!" "no it fine?" he replies. Seriously... Especially from this angle he looks like a chick. Those big doe eyes... Wait what am I thinking! Haruhis a guy! We got up and club activities were over.

That night i couldn't stop thinking about him... Don't tell me... I've spent my whole life as a girl and now I even think like one! I mean I was a girl scout and that didn't faze me so what the hell! I took a daisy from the vase of flowers in my room, "Like, Love, Like, Love, Like, Love, Like... L-L- L- LOVE! I knew it! I'm in love with Haruhi Fujioka!" my door swung open, "what was that my little flower! Is there... A Boy!" "Dad keep in mind im not actually a girl." "what do you mean sunflower?" "sigh mom knew my gender..." "Don't talk like that! You make it sound like she's dead, no suprise all the moms tonoradish writes about end up with something along the lines of death... thank god I'm the father! What was I talking about?" "mom..." "oh yeah! Shell be back from repairs in Carambole soon. You know how she is with her vaulenteer work." "Yeah yeah yeah..."

My dad left after that when I threw a pillow at him... Don't judge me! The next day at school we had a test, but you don't wanna hear about that so I'll skip to the host club. I sat with Haruhi yet again... Trying to hold back... Feelings! He leant over with a glance to the side, "can I pour you another cup of tea?" What's wrong with me! Haruhi's a dude and so am I! Not that there's anything wrong with that but I don't know if I can handle it! "Miss Hana are you alright?" oh my god he's speaking to me! "Uh yeah fine sorry!" I'm getting nervous! He laughed a bit and poured me some more tea. Tea made especially for me by Haruhi!

Yeah... I ended up getting so nervous i started shaking and accidentally hit the table and spilled that precious tea all over my uniform. I left to go home but stopped at the commoner's book shop. I saw this in a book once that manga is great for filling you in on stuff you don't know about... Shojo shojo... Shojo! Here it is! And... Let's see to learn about the kind of relationship I'll end up in... The yaoi section... I picked up a random flowery book and started to read. I got to page 5 and closed the book. "it's too stimulating... Im going home..."

The next day I Requested Haruhi privately. Today would be the day I figure it all out! I need to be clear with Haruhi, "Uh Haruhi?" "yeah?" "well... I uhhh... I do not have a crush on you okay! We are strictly friends okay!" I was out of breath and barely getting the words out. He smiled the cutesy smile! Like a girl! "I'm glad we're friends!" crap! He's too cute! "Haruhi!" I screamed standing up bright red. I ended up tripping and when Haruhi tried to save me he also got covered in tea. We went to get changed.

"Sorry we only have one spare uniform," said Kyoya. "Haruhi you can take it okay, it was my fault," I said. They looked worried for a second, "what?" "Nothing!" yelled Tamaki. Haruhi Went behind the curtain to change. At this point club was over and they kept urging me to go home, but I wanted to give a proper apology before I left. That all changed when the curtain opened. 


	2. Chapter 2

"hey guys the radish here and I just realized you don't know what Hana looks like? She has an almost resist but still brown long wavy hair along with tannish skin from always playing at the beach. Her eyes are Dark green which is kinda rare for her nationality but who cares. Thank you! Please comment!"

Chapter 2- Sparkle Rainbow

Haruhi came from behind the curtain in a girls uniform. Then it snapped. "Haruhi's a girl! It all makes sense!" my inner manliness must have known this from the beginning and that's why I had feelings for her! I will stay true to my gender and- "wait why are you a girl pretending to be a boy?" I got the whole story about the vase and the debt. "well I guess I'd better come clean too." they looked confused. What could this beautiful young lady be hiding! "Haruhi! I'm now officially In love with you!" they all jolted back, "she swings that way!" "Haruhi you get me! You know what it's like! You see... I'm A boy! A boy i say! A boy and I'm in love love with you!" "well thanks? Uh why are you pretending to be a girl then?" she replied. "My dad has deluted himself into thinking im one and when i enrolled her he entered me as a girl. I could explain this to everyone but its weird to be a guy wearing a dress so pretending to be a girl seemed like a lot less work." I've never been so open before! It's kinda a rush!

"so you're a boy?" asked Tamaki. He was eroding away until he noticed the hearts in my eyes, "DADDY SAYS NO!" in glowing flames of anger he raised into a mighty voice of kingliness and gave me a speech about Haruhi's innocence, and I pretty much ignored it and dragged Haruhi over to a couch, "so tell me about yourself?" "DID YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Tamaki. "Okay then why dont I make it up to you guys. On the next school holiday let's go to a hot spring, my treat. You'll be sure to come too right Haruhi?" "Uh what?" I didn't give her a choice.

And now the theater of Tamaki's mind!  
>3... 2... 1... !<p>

It's a steamy hot spring and Tamaki is loafing around. Haruhi walks in, "Hey Tamaki Senpai, do you mind if I come in?" "No not at all, please my dear." she gets in the water. "Can I wash your back?" she asks.

And back

"Yes yes! I am all for it! Let's go to a hot spring! We can go right mommy! We have to! Let's go go go!" yelled Tamaki. "I don't see why not. We can use my family's, we own one since it falls under the category of health," said Kyoya. "Thank yooooooou Kyoya!" yelled Tamaki.

And now the theater of Hana's Mind!  
>3... 2... 1... !<p>

The hot spring is steaming. There's snow all around this warm oasis. Hana is relaxing in the water with a folded towel on his head when Haruhi walks in, "Hey Super Sexy Awesome Hana Sama, do you mind if I join you?" "But of course! We can play with these rubber duckies!" Haruhi smiles and gets into the water. They splash at each other and the ducks float in the waves. They calm down and relax some more. "Want me to wash your back?" asks Haruhi.

And back

"Yes it'll happen just like that! The single greatest day of my life!" I turned my head the same time as Tamaki and we entered into an intense glare. Kyoya won, "Ahem..." I looked deep into the glimmering frames of his glasses, could he...

The theater of Hana's mind!

"Hey Haruhi wanna take a bath with daddy?" asked Tamaki. "No way annoying Senpai." "but we always used to take baths together!" "no we didn't!" I walk in, "Hey Haruhi wanna take a bath together? I'll wash your back?" "No way if Tamaki's my dad then I won't bathe with my transvestite brother." Tamaki and I cry in a corner when Kyoya walks in with towels and a rubber Ducky, "Haruhi why dont you bathe with your mother? After all it's the kinda thing families do?"

And back

"Kyoya!" I yelled. He was way taller than me, i quickly lost my warrior spirit. "yes?" "Well Uh... Ya see... You can't..." "I can't what?" he leaned in with a snake like grin. "you... CANT HOLD YOUR LIQOUR!" I don't know where that came from... I honestly don't. "What?" they all asked in unison. "I propose a drink off! The next break is for winter right? So when we go we can drink in the new year! That's how we roll in Italy!" "You sound like my dad," said Haruhi. "If that's what it takes to be Haruhi's daddy then I'm in!" yelled Tamaki.

Yup after Christmas we'll head out, we would have gone sooner but my family is flying in from italy. Don't get me wrong I love them but my grandma always says the same 3 things... "When are you getting married! why dont you dress like a boy when I'm here! Eat eat! You're so skinny!" she greeted. Yup the sane three things. After all the food the adults all got together and drank and drank and drank. I was in charge of watching all the little kids. The girls wanted to be just like me and the boys thought I was weird. Why are they all so much younger than me?

Christmas came and went and I didnt gain a pound! Go epic metabolism! So we all got into a limo and Tamaki and I were partying like there was no tomorrow! We sat down On either side if Haruhi and lean on her shoulders. Oh yeah, this weekend is going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys it's Toni radish and I liked doing this with mind games so I'm here again! Leave comments and questions and I along with a host will reply or answer! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! My personal favorite part involves Kyoya!"

Chapter 3- Pink Bubbles

We got out of the Limo to a huge hot spring resort! "It's privately owned by the Otori group but I'd like to warn you about the manager... She's very old fashioned so Tamaki?" "yes?" "Don't say anything," finished Kyoya. I squeezed up to Haruhi, "So do you wanna bathe together?" "uhhhh-" she couldn't answer because Tamaki flamed in, "Haruhi! Haruhi! Bathe with me! Bathe with daddy!" "No qay annoying senpai!" "But you always used to bathe with Daddy!" "No we didn't!" "Hey Haruhi wanna-" I cut myself in realization... I turned to Kyoya who had a dark oura of winning... Don't tell me... He turned around, "Haruhi..." "I knew it! Kyoya you're so mean!" I cried.

"Hey Haruhi if you're not going to bathe with Tamaki," "Why not bathe with us?" complimented the twins. I never would have suspected the twins! Son of a- my thoughts were cut off by a flying demon with glowing white eyes and a green kimono on yelling, "HOOOOOOW DAAAAARE YOOOOOU!" they were bonked on Te heads at lightning speed! My eyes caught up with the after images to a lady in her late 40's with her black hair styled to look like a loaf of bread, or at least that's what it looked like?

The twins were on the ground rolling in pain when Te lady began to lecture them, "How dare you! Things like bathing together should wait for after marriage!" "Hey Haru chan! Can I sleep in your room tonight?" asked Honny. Her glowing scary eyes turned to the little boy, "Nooooo! Things like sleeping together should also wait for after marriage! You can't fool these old eyes! I can see that you are 18!" she kept screaming that at Honny when Mori was behind her about to attack, her powerful eyes turned to Kyoya and rolled inside her head, "What do you want!" Mori vanished and cowered in fear.

she calmed down and turned to Haruhi and I, "Now if you'd please young misses I'll be happy to take you to your rooms and show you to the female baths." she bowed and almost looked like a different person! She was so mellow when talking to girls."Hey wait! Why does Hana get to bathe and sleep with Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki, the twins, and Honny. I turned around with sly eyes, "Isnt it obvious? I mean we are both girls?" "That's so not fair!" they yelled. Haruhi turned around an glared, "You guys are annoying. Sigh I guess I don't have a choice, Hana I'll wash your back okay?" I cheered, "Yay my first Bath with Haruhi Sama!"

We walked away with the manager. "Kyoya whydidnt you say anything?" cried Tamaki. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I got the request in from a higher power. I'm only doing it for the club." "You money grubbing son of a-" said the twins gripping their fists. "Now now, we are gentleman are we not? Using words like that could effect your chances for screen time. After all this is a story about a host club not a bunch of sailors. Now let's bathe shall we?" "... Yes Kyoya..." moaned Tamaki and the twins.

Meanwhile in The woman's hot spring or spring of dreams

Hana was relaxing in the steamy hot tub with a folded towel on his head when Haruhi walks in, "Hey Hana." "Oh Haruhi please please come in!" she sits in the water and floats away. "Is this your first time in a hot spring?" "Yeah..." she says smiling. Strange she doesn't seem nervous at all but... Dude! I'm freaking out! "Me- Me to! We don't have allot of these in Italy?" I look over to the left, "Uh Haruhi are there monkeys in these mountains? "Yeah I think so?"

"I- I've never come face to face with a monkey before? They're not scary are they?" she didn't reply her head was under the water blowing bubbles. This sucks! I'm too afraid to make a move! Not that I wasn't scared out of my mind before, i mean Aline with a girl I really like in a hot spring! But who can think about that! Monkeys! Then from out of the bushes two bodies jump out and I close my eyes in hopes to hide, I don't know why I think this is gonna work? Next thing I know I'm getting cold water poured on me. My eyes open to the twins laughing, "Serves you right Hana-Baka! Dont try anything with our toy again!"

My eyes filled with pools of tears, I tried to hold them back, "You- you guys are mean. I- I-" Haruhi look angry, "Guys what was that for!" "He started it!" they pointed at me. Haruhi's eyes widened, "Oh yeah I forgot you're a boy?" she started laughing. The twins got mad and started poking at my head and pulled my hair, "You're such a pervert!" "It's because of this long hair and-" they were cut off by bonks on the head. They let go and I saw the manager who my Geary face. Her eyes were glowing again. "Why are you picking on this poor girl! Calling her a pervert! You guys are getting a time out!" she yelled dragging them out by their ears.

"Are you really afraid of monkeys?" "Oh yeah when I was little my dad tried to fend off a swarm by throwing me at them but my mom swung on a vine and saved me! It was really cool!" "So you get so scared you start crying?" asked Haruhi. "Well not exactly, like any fake girl I learned how to cry without using eye drops or anything but i knew the manager would come if a 'girl' was in trouble. That's what they get for scaring me! I'm not gonna say the monkeys thing didn't help bring out my tears but what can ya do?" I laughed.

Later...

"Alright guys let's drink in the new year," yelled Tamaki. "The new year isn't for two days," said Haruhi. "Let's start early then!" I yelled. Tamaki had completely forgotten about my epic girliness! We broke out the stuff and partied! I managed to convince Kyoya into a drink off and I won sucka! Tamaki just got even crazier than usual, the twins started making out, Honny fell asleep, Mori didn't drink but carried Honny to their room, and Haruhi just sat there in a red daze after one glass.

Kyoya hobbled up to Tamaki, "You know what I wanna say to you? You're an idiot! And I'm not your wife damn it! You know what? Tell me how do you look at yourself in the mirror," he put his finger on tamaki's left cheek, "You know what? Don't answer that I already know the answer," his face went close to tamaki's like an inch away, "Because you have the most beautiful eyes..." after that his glasses fell off and he passed out.

About an hour and a half later I went to my room with Haruhi. I put her on her futon and tucked her in. "Now I could pull a cliche and kiss her cheek... But I'm not that much of an ass..." I rolled over to my Futon and tried to go to sleep when I felt a body on top of me. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Howdy! It's me the Radish and-" "YOU SON OF A-" "Ky- Kyoya what are you doing here?" "I'm here to complain! Why would you make me say such a thing to Tamaki!" "But it's true!" "Yes it is but- Rawr! Sigh... How will this effect the host club?" "If renege finds out... Let's just say whatever Tamaki wants to blow money on next won't be a problem." He pushed up his glasses, "Fine I'll let it slide this time only because we'll make at least 17% more of a profit than usual." "17%?" "I did the math in my head just now." "wow... So youre fine with anything as long as you make money?" "What does that mean?" "Heh heh heh... Happy new years everyone." "It's august?" "SHUT UP KYOYA!"

Chapter 4- Plushy Stars

Was Haruhi on top of me? My eyes opened and I was face to face with... A monkey! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Haruhi shot up, "What's wrong!" She saw the monkey and my scared frozen face. She smirked and put her hand over her mouth trying to keep a serious face. "Ha-Haruhi..." The doors swing open. "Haruhi! I heard you scream! What happened! What did Hana do!" yelled Tamaki. He saw her face holding back laughter and then looked at me. "Ta-Tamaki... Help..." the words were not coming out. Tamaki made the same face as Haruhi, "That was you screaming?"

The Manager came in and bashed Tamaki's face in, "How dare you come in on these ladies! You pervert!" She saw me with the monkey, "Oh Yosei! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." "Yosei! You know this thing!" I cried. "Yes that's Yosei, he helps me run the baths. He often makes the trips down the mountain to pick up turnips and Avocados." "Ca- Can y- you get Y-Yosei off of m-me?" im gonna cry! "Yosei!" her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the monkey went running to her. Her eyes went back to normal and she was calm, "Well then off to bed now you two. TAMAKI BACK TO YOUR ROOM with master Kyoya... NOW!"

Tamaki ran out of the room and the manager seemed to evaporate or something because I didn't even notice her leave. After that Haruhi kinda passed out again and I managed to go to sleep. I had a nightmare. I was in a grand white hall full of podiums. The at the top of each podium rose a monkey. They all made their creepy noises and threw banana peels down at me and I kept slipping and falling everytime I tried to run. Then my mom came out of no where trying to hold a door open for me, "Hurry Hana! Hurry!" i kept running for her but i just wasn't gonna make it.

Outside the dream...

"Mom... Mom... Don't fall to the powers of the Tono's sub plot..." Haruhi looked at him and then pat his forehead, "What? Hana you okay?" "Mom? Is that you? How did you escape the Banana peels?" "What? It's just me?" My eyes opened to the sight of a moon light bathed Haruhi with sparkling eyes. Yeah I'm so manly! "Haruhi? What's going on?" "I think you had a nightmare or something?" "I did... I think it had something to do with-" I turned my eyes to the other side of my futon where that damned Monkey was yet again! "Ah-" It covered my mouth with it's creepy furry monkey paw. "I'm sorry Hana, I didn't know what to do so I called in some help... The manager sleeps like a rock."

After I gestured I was fine the monkey left and I cried to Haruhi about how scary it was. Then Haruhi said, "Well I'm afraid of Thunder Storms? I read somewhere that knowing other people are afraid makes you less afraid." "Haruhi I think if you were scared of Monkeys that's how it would work, but thanks anyway?" I sat in thought for a moment, "What do you think the other hosts are afraid of?" Haruhi also thought, "Tamaki's pretty much scared of everything but his biggest fear I suppose would be black magic." "It's not that scary?" "Honny is afraid of the dark or maybe it was claustrophobia? Probably both." "Yeah I guess that fits." "Mori I'm pretty sure is afraid of Honny being afraid or hurt or something?" "That's adowable!" "The twins... Probably along the Same lines as Mori but with each other. That's about it." I stated at her and she stated at me wondering what I was staring at her for.

"What about Kyoya?" Haruhi stared at me and I stared at her wondering what she would come up with. She spoke, "I don't think anything?" "Really?" "Yeah." "Impossible." "Not for Kyoya." "You sure?" "Pretty sure." I thought about it. What could Kyoya be afraid of? I mean everyone's afraid of something? We went to bed and woke up the next morning when Tamaki yelled, "Ping Pong! We have to do that since we're here!"

After we ate some totally fabulicious, I'm still a boy darn you, food we set up the table. First up was Tamaki vs Hikaru. They started off with Smack talk, "I'll let you know I'm not just king of the host club." "Yeah you're the king of idiots." they played while Kyoya took score. Hikaru won the first round, but lost to Kaoru, who won against Haruhi, but lost Mori, who lost to Honny, who epicly won against me, but ultimately failed against the god of death- i mean Kyoya.

Now was the time for tonight's drink off, but unlike last night I had something up my sleeve. Kyoya didn't want anything but water, so I switched it with sake and he downed it without realizing, got mad, and then his cheeks were flushed. When it comes to Kyoya, he gets really honest... So I'm gonna find his weakness and he'll never be able to watch the movies in my head and screw with me again! But he escaped. Before I could ask him he wobbled off to the twins dancing for Tamaki's money. He got up on the table and used the twins for support, "God you know what I think of you guys?" "WHAT KYOYA SENPAI!" they yelled poking at his face. "You guys are gross! I swear that's just wrong! So so so so So so SO! wrong... But I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was partial to red heads... Yeah you guys are wrong but two wrongs do make a right... ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES... to you two. Thank you good night!" he passed out next to Tamaki who, against better judgement, drew all over his face with the twins.

Haruhi didn't want to get involved tonight so she just went back to our room to read. I cracked open the door and slipped in. "So did you figure out Kyoya's weakness?" "Yeah! He's very open when he's drunk!" "What's he afraid of then?" She looked at me with pure interest, I know this because she stopped reading. "Tonight he managed to get away... He's has a really interesting way of looking at life... Especially with the twins?" "Yeah I heard?" "Oh who told you?" "He did. He was outside of my door when he got on the table." "Ih yeah? I didn't really think about it."

"Aren't you a little worried?" "About what?" "He's Kyoya? If he finds out what you're up to then you're screwed." I thought about it and smiled that sly smile I've made quite often on this trip, "Oh I've set something up to lead him off my trail." In my mind I referred to the markers I left on the floor near Tamaki, which later on with the twins, he used to draw on Kyoya's face. "Yeah I'm so in the clear." "What?" "You'll find out tomorrow." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi guys Radish-" "WHAT THE HELL!" "Look you said it was okay as long as you made money." "NO SCREW THE MONEY! WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS CRAP!" "Well normally when I'm high off of the ouran manga paper fumes-" "Too much information... Just make it stop..." "Fine fine, no more Yaoi references." "Thank you." "But renege is gonna find out about this one!" "TONO!"

Chapter 5- Lacey Ribbons

The next morning Kyoya was sleeping in his room later than usual. Tamaki and the Twins, like the first night, had no memory of the night before. They, along with myself, were hung over like my dad at the Christmas party. We sat around the table awaiting breakfast.

Today was new years eve and you know what that meant! MORE DRINKING AND A DRUNK OFF HIS ASS KYOYA! Speak of the devil, and I use that term loosely, Kyoya walked in with a dark aura or death surrounding him. His face was red and damp. Tamaki stood up to jump Kyoya but he grabbed his neck, "You, Hikaru, and Kaoru are dead."

Kyoya's claws dug into Tamaki's flesh. "wa- what did we do!" the twins tried to sneak away but Kyoya got them both by the collar and pulled them with one arm into a head lock. "My face this morning had black marker all over it. Any explanations?" Their memory cams back and the twins squirmed while Tamaki cried, "Renge! Renge made me do it! I swear! Don't kill me! Kill the dopplegangers if you must!" "Heys it's easier to kill TONO!" they yelled. The screaming went on and on until Kyoya knocked the breath out of all of them, "SHUT UP! You have no idea what could happen if you use those names..." Honny looked in question, "What might happen?"

From a hot spring rose a podium with a laughing girl. "Who is that?" I asked. "Another head ache. I'm going back to bed," said Kyoya slumping back to bed. She jumped down from twenty feet in the air and did a little dance, "Renge Hoshikuji at your service! I believe I was summoned here?" "No," said the twins in unison. "Uh hi! I'm Hana Kyubiji!" I Have a feeling she can do anything... Even slip one last drink into Kyoya. "Oh hi there! You're the one who's been sending me all that info from kyoya's Jin Tonic problem-" "Not so loud! He might hear you! If he finds out then I'll be cut from the story!" She nodded, "Alright! If you need anything else feel free to ask okay? Especially if it helps with my Dojinshi!" She looked around. "Renge... Whisper whisper." "Oh yeah I can do that! Easy! I'll go prepare!"

She ran out of the room giggling. A dark shadow was cast over me, "What was that Hana?" "oh crap." I turned around to meet his menacing gaze. "Hana?" "Oh! She's just uhhh-" "WHO IS THIS!" we turned around and it was the manager holding renge's ear. "I apologize master Kyoya, I'll dispose of this INTUDER right away." it's scary how bi polar she is? Is Kyoya gonna do anything about this? Renge was dragged out kicking and screaming... Guess not. the next thing I knew he fell over and was sleeping on top of me.

I have two options here, awaken the devil... Or awaken the Yaoi fans girls... What a dilemma! both will rip me to shreads! If only Kyoya had a sharpie, I could throw him at them? I noticed on the floor a marker left over from the party last night. Alright... I'm going in. I set the marker in his hand gently and then wrapped him in my arms. He woke up and luckily my body heat made his face red and I just did my cross dresser blush. Now I can escape! Kyoya and I were face to face.

He opened his mouth to talk when the door swung open. Renge was standing there beat up, probably by the manager, and huffed out of breath, again probably from running from the manager, "MY YAOI SENSES ARE TINGLING!" only one? I make this amazing Dojinshi screen shot poster worthy and all I get is one fan girl? Then there was a low rumbling. Bursting behind her were monkeys holding bananas! "GO MY SIMION FAN GIRL ARMY!" she cried.

I pushed Kyoya off of me and left him to die while I went running to my room with Haruhi. I slammed the door shut. "Woah are we gonna be okay!" yelled Haruhi. "Yeah, gulp, we should be just fine. I left Kyoya with a sharpie. Both demons will be kept at bay." I broke down... "That was terrifying!" I started crying like a wimp... But there were so many! And not only were they monkeys, they were fan girl monkeys!

Haruhi pat my head. I whimpered and looked up and her from by fear ball, which is pretty much were I roll myself up info a one man huddle of protection! She pinched her cheeks and pulled them far out and stretched her cheeks, "Funny face." she let go and her cheeks were red from the pulling. "Feel better?" "I feel confused?" "Oh well that book I told you about, this was another way to not be afraid." "Haruhi those books don't work! I appreciate the offer but seriously!" "Okay how about this. Tonight is our big new years party. I'll... See if I can get Kyoya to drink something." My eyes shined, "And then I can find out what he's afraid of and end his tyranny!"  
>_<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry Tono but you're dead to me," said Kyoya. "But Kyoya what about all we've been through! Nooooo! Fine fine! You won't be afraid of clowns like your voice actor! I'll change it to something scarier!" "Actually I'll tell you what to write," he smirked with pleasure knowing he was going to torment me.

Chapter 6- Frilly Dressy

Tonight tonight! Yes tonight is the night! It was time for the party to start and all the monkey's were gone! Kyoya wouldn't be writing anything in his little book because his hands were numb from signing all those... Shudder... Bananas. Haruhi went over to him in the cutest kimono and the cutest little flower in her hair. "Senpai you look really tired, here I got you some water." "good thing you're not completely stupid and helping Hana. Crazy guy has been trying to get me hammered all weekend?" "Oh that's because he wants to know what you're afraid of?" "Why didn't he just ask me?" Haruhi stared at him and he chuckled, "So he isn't completely stupid either?"

he gulped the water down and found out the hard way that... It wasn't water. Kyoya's cheeks were flushed and his glasses started to slip. "So Kyoya what are you afraid-" Haruhi was cut off by Kyoya's drunken speech, "You know... I've always found you very interesting, and this might be the drinks talking," i cut him off, "You only had one?" "SHUT UP! Anyway... I think you are a very Interesting girl and- You and I- when you put on that wig by the way you looked... What was I saying? Oh yeah great! Like super freaking fantastic... Like almost as nice as My dad's company... I have to say if it had a dress- I would marry it... What was I saying? Oh yeah you my friend! Are quite a woman! We should totally... Totally... Totally... Episode 8... Bleck..." he passed out on the floor at Haruhi's feet.

"So what did he say?" I asked. "Nothing, he was so drunk he started talking about me in a wig?" "Can I see that?" "No." "Wah." I stared at Kyoya, "So why did you help me? Aren't you a little worried he'll try to kill you?" "Nope." "Why not? He's Kyoya!" "I have a main character shield, he can't touch me." "Then that means I'm good because this story is about me!" "No, in the original series, I'm the main character and the only actual girl in the whole cast. Kyoya can't kill me, even if he wanted to. You on the other hand are part of a fanfiction and so are in a way a lesser being. You can die, theyre are about 15,000 other stories to replace you."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! Haruhi you need to stop being so blunt... And why are you so calm about telling me I'm dead?" She pulled out a little pamphlet titled: So You Just Found Out You're A Fictional Character. "Wow they really do have pamphlets for eveything? Thanks!" haruhi nodded approvingly I took it, my first gift from Haruhi! Suck it Tamaki!

And so the party was over and tomorrow we would leave the hot spring. Even now I never found out Kyoya's weakness! I sulked a little on my futon when I noticed Haruhi wasn't in the room yet! My chance! I moved her futon right next to mine then she came in. "Oh look Haruhi! They set up our beds next to each other! Nothing we can do now!" I pat her futon and Invited her over. She picked it up and moved it, "There we go, sorry if it was an inconvenience Hana." "... Yeah... Hey Haruhi what should I do? I need something on Kyoya or I'm dead!" Haruhi got under her blankets and said, "Well you can ask him? He laughed at the idea but in this book I was reading-" "Haruhi enough with the books! Good night!" I went under the sheets and had a thought, if I got Kyoya's glasses off would he look like this? 3-3

The next day we were loading up the limos, mysteriously the Manager found out I was a guy and was trying to kill me all morning... Why do I feel like Kyoya was behind this act of evil? I had managed to lose her though, along with that demon monkey of her's. I saw him sitting writing in his little black note book. Maybe Haruhi was right? Should I just ask? Well if he doesn't kill me the manager will so why not? I stepped up to him. "Hey Kyoya?" He had an evil smile, "Yes Hana?" "I... Was just wondering... What are afraid of?" he set his book down and had me step closer.

"I am Kyoya Otori. I fear nothing. I am the reason you have nightmares, the reason the moon turns black. Death cowers in fear of my powers, Satan stands in awe of them. Everything that means anything to you I can destroy. Anything youd hope to achieve I can remove from your grasp forever. I am the very definition of frightening. I have no weaknesses, I fear nothing... But all fear me. You will soon know that dark fear... My little Flower"

Holy Christ! He pulled my arm so i would be inches away from him and he gently held me close to his face, like the twins would normally do at the host club. I turned bright red when Renge showed up, "MY YAOI SENSES ARE TINGLING!" oh crap! The monkeys showed up again and Kyoya put a marker in my hand and ran off leaving me to die. "Kyoya!" He smiled and called back, "I'll be taking the seat next to Haruhi!" I couldn't get to the limo and found myself running in the opposite direction from the monkeys when the manager found me! "AHHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyoya?" "Yes Mr Radish?" "I LOVE YOU! GAYING OUT WITH HANA ON YOUR OWN WAS GLORIOUS! IM STILL GEEKING OUT ABOUT IT!" "... Well it was for revenge so it's allowed... Speaking of... I think you owe me for that little Haruhi scene?" "Oh that? Heh heh oh god!" I went screaming. "Run run run as fast as you can... There's no hiding from the shadow king." when someone owes Kyoya you're as good as dead.

Chapter 7- Lovey Dovey

The weekend of glory ended and I was hiding in the safety of my bed room filled with video games and plushies. "Hey Pikachu what do you think I should do? I'm tired of being a girl, I can't do any of the stuff I wanna do! - what's that Mickey? You think I should just cut my hair? Not a bad idea. - oh Cuppy, you're such a dirty minded little bunny rabbit. You really think so? - oh my god Tuxedo Mask you're right! If I stay a girl and Haruhi stays a guy then our chance for romance will totally be at it's all time highest! - that's true Zatch, Haruhi is oblivious. - yes grell there is also Kyoya to worry about... Shiver he's so scary." What am I gonna do? I mean... I'm talking to my stuffed animals... Why do I have so many?

I went out for a walk, "what to do. I don't think I can go on being a girl any longer." I found myself lost, "sigh why is it all fictional characters go for a walk when they don't know what to do?" I pulled out the pamphlet Haruhi gave me, you know from my bag... Sigh... No wonder I'm confused, "Let's see, it's apparently more dramatic this way? Something always happens when a main character goes out on their own."

It started to rain, "BUT IT WAS SUNNY A MINUTE AGO!" I went for cover under a tree and sat on it's open dry roots, "jeez, what am I gonna do with myself? I never wanted to be a girl, it's my stupid dad's fault. Mom when are you coming home? You could talk some sense into him?" then a man, in his early thirties came up to me, "Hey girly what cha doing all on your own?" "I'm not a prostitute." "Course not honey, why don't we take this back to my place and warm up." "I'm not a girl either." "sure youre not, geez I don't know what you're on but I like it, let's go." "seriously dude I-" he put his hand over my mouth and a friend of his drove up and they threw me in the trunk of their car!

Ok ok don't panic! Has this ever happened before! Strange I feel like it has? Well that's not Important! I reached into my bag for my phone and clicked it open. I know! I'll call dad! "Pick up pick up pick up." "Hello, mr Kyubiji isn't in right now is there-" I closed it. "God damn it dad! You'd think to answer when your son is being kidnapped! Damn it at this rate I'll be raped and murdered. Sigh looks like I'm relying on the police." I dialed but the trunk I was in opened and they took my phone.

They pulled me out and one of them hit me for trying to make a call. "Hurry, there's no telling who she tried to call." they pulled me into a building, it looked like an old hospital. The faded white walls were covered in mold and the tiled floor was cracked and pieces were missing. Then I realized where we were, there used to be an old town about an hour away from where I currently lived, but then it flooded, luckily the people knew it would happen and so they left and since then people were banned from coming here.

They went to a door down the end of a water logged hall. The paint was all gone and the door had wood fringed, but most likely softened from drowning as often as it did. They turned the rusty knob and forced it open. It lead downstairs into darkness. They took my bag and shoved me down there, when I thought I'd be hurt I realized I was sinking, "Water!" they slammed the door and I was left in darkness, I swam for the steps and waited there. Who knows what will happen to me now?

Meanwhile

It was the next day and it was back to school. "Hey any of you know where Hana is?" asked Haruhi. "Oh yeah I don't see him anywhere," replied Hikaru not really caring. "Yeah what's keeping him, we even have a new game to play," continued Kaoru. "Guys can you quit bullying him already. He has enough problems." The twins placed matching evil grins stretching across their faces, "Why all the defending Haruhi? Did something happen between you two?"

"Not really, but I can relate to his situation in a way. I mean my dad knows who I am but the rest of the school doesn't. He can't even go home, no one believes him at all," Haruhi gazed out the window, "So I guess I sort of relate, even if it isn't by much. Strange i can almost say i feel bad for him. Still i cant imagine why hes not here?" class began and they were seated.

Classes for the day had ended and it was time for hosting hours to begin. "still no Hana," muttered Haruhi. The hosts were to their usual tricks, Tamaki the prince, Kyota the sexy cool, Honny the cake bunny loving chibi, Mori the guardian, and the gay twins. "Yes, it seems Hana isn't here at all," said a creepy voice, "But with the help of the black magic club we could help you in finding her?" The hosts turned their eyes to the looming figures in a rather large doorway. "where does that door come from?" asked Hikaru as he tended to do every time that door showed up.

Nekozawa stepped into the light, still wearing his dark cloak. Another shorter figure followed him into the hostclub. The room was instantly colder. "This is my apprentice Kori Kurayami, don't let the temperature bother you, she just has a natural chill. Her powers of sight are incredible." "Yes, in another world... Well never mind. Hello again Hikaru... Kaoru." "Again?" they muttered in fear. "That's not important, just take a look into this crystal ball, it will allow us to find your friend." she pulled a class orb from her slave and waved her hands around it when it started floating,

"Where is the angry transvestite?" an image of Haruhi's dad showed up in the glass. "Wrong one." Haruhi herself showed up, "Not her, another one!" "Hey Kaoru, do we know her?" Hikaru Whispered. "It's a long story... Like so long it would take 13 chapters to tell." "... What?" "Just don't ask." Kori's eyes were shining, like evil shiney, in the shadow of her cloak. The twins backed up. "We're looking for Hana Kyubiji stupid crystal ball!" she banged it with a karate chop and it fuzzed like an older TV. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyoya, would you do me a favor?" "What is it..." he deadpanned. "Could you sing 'Forever' from Gulliver's Travels the animated full length movie year 1939?" "Why would you assume I know that?" "Cuz it's a good movie, maybe one of my favorites? Come on I'll sing with you, only 'Faithful' when you're done." "I don't want to sing it to another man." "SO YOU DO KNOW THE SONG!" "What does this have to do with the story?" "Nothing much, GO WATCH THE MOVIE GUYS!" "TonoTadish is not an owner of Ouran High School Host Club, Funimation and Bisco Hatori, yeah you get it. I'm sure you've all read disclaimers a million times already." "Dance with me Kyokyo!" "What kind of a creepy nickname is that?"

Chapter 8: Strawberry Creamy

I sat by the water, the temperature dropped dramatically and I was still wet. "What am I gonna do, is this it for me?" I turned to re door when I realized, "This is an old building!" I quietly stood up and jiggled the door, it opened, "Why didn't I realize this sooner?" I quietly hurried out the door and went down the halls try to remember where I was going. It was there I noticed something in some of the rooms, decayed thin bodies of young girls. This was to be my fate if I didn't escape!

Meanwhile

"GOD DAMN IT! WORK ALREADY!" the crystal ball fell and shattered, "Ahem the spirits don't wanna speak to me right now." "Wait, you said you can help us find Hana, what happened to him," asked Haruhi with genuine concern. Kori's mouth parted slightly, "that's right..." "What is it Kori?" asked Nekozawa. "He's in the old hospital, where we used to play in the summer during low tide Neko. It's there, on the upper floor in room 226, she's being held captive by two men who were patients there once." Her hood fell of the show a blank stare and she fainted. "WOAH that's thats creepy!" cried Tamaki. "This happens sometimes, no worries, but you must hurry! Who knows what could happen to your friend!"

And back

This is such a huge change in plot! It was only a few days ago I was at the hot spring doing my best to flirt with Haruhi, this is nuts! I belted on a moldy bed. "There now stay!" one yelled. The other one bounced on his tip toes, they're crazy! They close the door, "I have to get out of here and fast."

I heard a faint coughing and turned around, "Hello?" on the bed next to me was a pretty girl looking to be age 10 with pale skin and long black hair, the color fading in her formerly purple eyes. "WOAH are you alright!" "You have to get out of here." "What's going to happen?" "They... They take girls off of the street and starve them to death here in an offering to something in their minds. This place used to be a mental hospital and I'm pretty sure they were patients at some point." "How do you know all this?" "Cough Cough my name in Shinju Tsukamo, my daddy used to be a doctor here."

"Where is he now?" "... Room 405." "... And your mother?" "307." Her eyes filled with tears and I realized she was all that was left. I don't know how it happened but I felt a surge of adrenaline and for once, like the man I am, I managed to break the belts holding me down. I sprang up and hurried to Shinju, "I'll get you out of here don't worry." I let he free and she was so skinny now she couldn't even stand. I put her on my back. "Thank you Mr," she said. She can tell? TTvTT thank you!

I tied the sheets together and made a rope and tied it to one of the beds and bent the barred windows, old metal is easy to work with, "Hold on alright?" "Yeah." I pulled the rope a bit to be safe, we were gonna climb down a few stories. I can't rely on anyone but myself right now, my phone is gone, I'm trapped in a mental hospital, and I have a little girl trying to keep hold of me. I climbed out the window and started to move downward, one step at a time.

Meanwhile

"Kyo chan what are you doing?" asked Honny. "I'm calling the police and I'm going to tell them to meet us at the hospital." "But why not just send your squad to go get him?" asked Hikaru, worried for Hana but also happy that one of his competitors were out of the way. Kaoru nudged him knowing what was going on in his mind.

"Yeah Kyoya? Why are we going, I mean I wanna help but this is dangerous," said Haruhi. Kyoya smiled knowingly (and slyly), "One good looks that attract the public eyes, two more wealth than you can Imagine, three chivalry that will never be able to over look the wickedness of this world. That's what makes up the members of the Ouran host club... Right?" "I don't understand," said Tamaki. "Well the club gets it's benefits as being hero's and I get some benefits for my family name. It's a pretty good bet of you ask me, we just have to catch the two nut jobs holding Hana is all." 'Theres always a motif,' the hosts thought in unison.

And back

"Shinju, you alright?" "Cough cough y-yeah." "Don't worry we're almost there." I looked down, not much farther, maybe 10 feet or so? I took one last step and slipped, in mid air I spun around and caught Shinju, "Gah!" MY RIBS! "Oh no Mr. are you alright!" "Cough I'm fine, and it's h-hana." my chest felt heavy even though she moved off. She was so skinny, poor kid. Let's see a fall like this won't kill me... But I might... Pass... Oh there it is. "Mr. Hana! Mr. Hana wake up!"

Strange, it's as if I've been here before? Cliche? Probably. Who am I talking to? Mother is that you? I opened my eyes and I was home, in my room. Shinju was no where to be seen. What happened? I looked around the frilly room and closed my eyes again, "How long was I out?" "About a day and a half, a normal person could handle a fall like that but what can I say, you aren't normal." "Eh Kyoya! ... What would they think, a guy coming into a girls room. Coming to take advantage of me?" I leaned back and placed my hand on my forehead dramatically.

"You aren't a girl, though I can't say you're far from it?" he snickered. "What do you want?" "Aren't you a little curious as to what happened?" "I think I've figured it out." "oh you have?" "Yes, you rode in on a UFO while the rest of the host club pulled a chuck Norris. Then when they were done the dam broke and all this water came in! Lucky for us your ship can be a submarine shaped like a hump back whale! But some weeds got tangled in the pumps so Tamaki turned into a mermaid and freed the sub. Then Haruhi gave me a magic kiss and saved my otherwise ending life!" "Oh my god you were spot on," he said in shock. "NO WAY WAS I REALLY!" "no." Why did I believe him, no hold on why did I believe myself!

"It went more along the lines of the Monkey fan girls were summoned and-" "MAKE IT GO AWAY MAKE IT GO AWAY! The Bananas... The horror..." I cowered under my sheets. "Well as long as you're feeling better, I'll be leaving. For the record it's near 4 in the morning and the others have gone, so don't expect Haruhi to come in." "She wouldn't anyway..." Kyoya quietly closed the door behind him, then I noticed on my little round side table. a note, 'I have no idea what happened but you have the black magic club to thank. Feel better. Haruhi.' "That's it? That's my heart felt letter? Well this is Haruhi?" I smiled and clutched the note, another gift from Haruhi! I placed it under my pillow and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well now that the creepy mini chapter thing conflict yeah... Now that it's over we can get back to the plot! I'm sorry this really just seemed like a good transition thing? I also had this cool idea for a place to be captured but no other story would allow me to fit it in there and I didn't wanna start a new one just for the sake of-" "Tono?" "yeah?" "you're rambling." "Oh thanks Kyokyo. Remember! I don't own Ouran High School host club In any way shape or form! If I did Kyoya would end up with renge FTW." "... Thank god it's bisco Hatori's."

Chapter 9: Princely Princess

Lucky me I was back in school the next day, they told me I could stay home if I wished, but I always feel better when I see that sunshiny face of my eternal love Haruhi Fujioka. I walked into the classroom, but people whispered. Word had gotten out about my kidnapping. I took my seat and stared at my desk. "Good Morning Hana, welcome back." I looked up, "HARUHI!" I flew out of my seat and into her arms. "Are you alright?" "Im better than ever now that you're here Haruhi!" the floor rumbled below Haruhi and I. Then a platform rose from the ground knocking around a few desks.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" whoops I forgot about her? Renge... "Haruhi you set this kid straight! You're in love with me!" I grabbed range from her rig and whispered into her ear, he eyes got huge and sparkled, "OH THAT'S RIGHT! Hahahahaha! You two have fun! That crazy, I guess Haruhi won't be the Uke this time?" she went back into the floor. Few, for those of you wondering, she knows I'm a boy. How did she figure that one out? I have no idea but she's known since the hot spr- that pervert.

I went home after school and host club activities. I opened the doors to my mansion and saw the large portrait of my mother. I clapped my hands twice and bowed my head, "I'm home Mother." My dad shot it, "don't do that! Quit acting like she's dead!" good my plan worked to get him to show up, "I'm still mad at you, just get a personal phone stupid." he started to grovel, based on what I knew about Haruhi's dad I figured these two would get along, "Please anything! Just forgive my insolence! You're my only DAUGHTER!" I twitch and snap at him, "I- I- IM A BOY!"

I was going to start swearing in italian, but i chose against it. If i was going to get my point across i was going to need my dad's full attention and not the minimal amount while he sobbed in a corner. "if you insist. I have a list of demands," i started off. "FIRST! I want my hair cut. SECOND! I want a boy's uniform, I'm done pretending to be a girl for your amusement! ... And third, I want you to adopt Shinju."

dad's eyes filled with tears, "How noble! You want to help that little girl!" "... It's not that, I'm being selfish. Yes I do want to help her, she's been through so much... But... Sigh I'm not noble. Facts are If you get the daughter you wanted then you'll quit emasculating me." he nodded, it was an insult but he agreed with my snide remark. He still wavered to give into my demands though, "I'm not sure, i mean i don't want you to think I'm replacing you-" I cut him off, Shinju I'm sorry but it must be done, "Not only that but she's 10 and pretty, trust me it works out for everyone. You can dress her up when she gets better." "Well that settles it! Hahahhaaha! Wonderful! I'll get the paper work!" he speeded out of the room and I called the hair dresser. This princess was going to become the prince Haruhi deserves! Dad popped his head back in, "oh! And you have to play Big Sister whenever I want!" "DAD!"

The next day I walked into school only to be stared at yet again. I heard whispers from the girls, but this time they were positive comments... Wait, what! They were referring to me as the new guy! Wait is this a good thing? ... Then I got an idea, a very devious idea. REVENGE! yes at last the sweet fruit will be tasted! Kyoya will feel my wrath from the hot spring and for bullying me when I was scarred for life!

I found him with Tamaki by their class room. They looked at me when their fan girls did. They didn't recognize me, from the look on Tamaki's face I just registered as a kid he never noticed because he was too busy looking in the mirror. Not that I blame him, I mean if I had that face- wait what I'm I thinking? I blame you dad for making me a girl my whole life!

I broke through the crowd of fan girls and looked Kyoya dead in the eyes, "Where were you last night?" "huh?" real tears mind you, "Kyoya Otori I was up all night waiting for you, the shadow king, to come and take me away!" "Uh I'm sorry I have no idea who you are?" "Really Kyoya! A simple haircut and you forget all about me! Look into my eyes and tell me you love me!" he stared into my eyes a minute, winced, and then smirked like he was going to turn the tables on me. "I love you," he said in a monotone.

"Well that killed the mood, do you really not recognize me?" "Hana what happened to your hair?" "HANA!" Tamaki spazzed. "buongiorno stupido," I smiled. The girls started to ramble amongst themselves, I guess they weren't too happy about a boy at all of their sleep overs and gossip and stuff. Not that I blame them, I was a girl once too ya know! Lucky me, I know how to get around this. "Don't fret girls! Come with me!"

I pulled out a guitar and started playing it as we marched through the halls, "Ahh you can see the whole world with one stroke of a brush! Now let's all make a toast with our boots! Heta- Oh Haruhi there you are! The fan girls and I were just looking for you!"

"Eh… Hana? Is that you?" "Wow you recognized me!" I turned to the Fan Girls, "leave it to Haruhi to see someone with her- I mean his heart instead of his eyes!" They cheered, so easy.

"Ahem, Haruhi?" "Yeah?" I did not notice Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honny, and Mori gather with the growing number of giggling girls.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cuddly Cutie

"I love you."

Haruhi looked at me with her big eyes, the fan girls did the same… in a more stalkery way?

"You… love me?"

"Very much," I smiled all bishi!

"Uhh umm," she bowed at lightning speed, "I'm sorry I don't share your feelings!"

In her bow she head butted me and I was slammed into a wall. AFTER ALL THAT NOTHING! I MEAN COME ON! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE YOU LIKE ME BUT JESUS IN A RACECAR! … I think I'm dead inside. I ran over to a random cliff and spread my arms out, I screamed at the sunset. Haruhi made a face and yelled, "how long as that been there! Wait aren't we at school!"

XXX  
>Host club time, did I want to go? Nope. Did my body take me on it's own? Yes. I opened the door and peeked inside. Locked eyes from across the room, Haruhi and I met. I just stared at her not sure what to do or say, I'm sure my face looked stupid. Then something incredible happened? I- did she blush just now? She instantly avoided my eyes and went on to set up her hosting table. Woah! Haruhi blushing is way cute! … Then again maybe she's just pissed off that I ruined our damn good friendship, I would be too… I was about to turn around and get the hell out of there when the hordes of girls came rushing in and pushed me through the doors. I fell on my face before the king himself, Tamaki.<p>

I waited for him to scream at me on how I tainted his family, that never came. He placed his hand on my shoulder and opened his mouth, probably to tell me kind worlds that will bounce me back to being Mr. Brightside. Those words never came since Kyoya came over and scared him off, "Well I guess I was wrong." "… Did I just hear that right?" "Hana, keep in mind she only remembered that you were a boy a few chapters ago." "So?" "If you don't know then never mind." Kyoya sauntered over to guests while I rested on the floor… I don't know? What was he talking about?

XXX

I went home after that, "Shinju, Dad, I'm home…" Shinju came smiling and running over in a little purple dress, "How do I look?" Tears of pure lolli joy poured from my eyes, "Kawaii." My dad appeared beside me with a similar face, "I have an eye for lace don't I?"

"Yes you do Honey."

That wasn't my dad? We turned our head to the otherside of my dad and there was a woman with tan skin, short red hair, and amber eyes…

"MOM!"


End file.
